Of Rainbow and Secret Admirer
by Madame of Writing
Summary: Puck receives a red note one morning and keeps getting more and more of these sweet scented, colored notes in the following week. Who is this Elizabeth with a dirty mind, nice hand-writing and sweet perfume? The things Puck would do to get to know her. S1
1. Red and Orange

**For those who read my OMG fic, it is currently still in the making but the writer inside of me told me to write this down so that it would get out, and then later on continue with OMG.**

**So if you read this and like it, thanks C:**

_Finn and Quinn were never in the bathtub, okay? Set in season 1 and the rest is fictional._

_I do not own Glee or any characters in here.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Puck whistles while walking down the familiar hallway of his treacherous high school, but feeling strangely happy and positive about his morning. He walks up to his locker and pulls the door open with the annoying metal sound, a note falls out from the inside. Puck bends down and picks it up, red and clean, has a nice and sweet scent to it, and the jock smiles at the golden heart that was already attached on it.<p>

Love note, he thinks. Puck just gets it everyday.

He grabs his half-eaten bar of chocolate out and bites on it as he flips up the paper, revealing a nicely written note for him.

_Dear Noah,_

_I am, undoubtedly, quite attracted to the color of your letterman jacket that you used to wear everyday in the first semester, also the color of the slushie that you always drunk at lunch. Since this note must clearly made you think: _Some chick has a crush on me,_ will you please wear that jacket and drink your cherry flavored slushie tomorrow? I would _love_ to see you like that._

_You will always be adored and loved,_

_Elizabeth._

Puck smiles, he folds the note nicely back to its original way and he puts it in his wallet before anyone could snatch it away from his hand.

Elizabeth, Puck thinks, adding a nice ring to the name. But he doesn't know anyone with the name Elizabeth before; maybe she has a nickname, Effy? Lizzy? Beth? Bah, Puck doesn't care, the faint smell of the note still stuck on his hand as he brings his chocolate up to his mouth.

Maybe he might have a chance of getting into a relationship this time.

The note keeps Puck smiling the whole day and not getting into any troubles. This girl will be so awesome to cuddle up with, he thinks as the last bell rings.

XXX

The next day, Puck wears his letterman jacket and gets many stares from the Cheerios, some ordinary girls and even the ladies in the faculty. When he struts down the hallway with the same smug smile on his face, he gives himself a goal of looking for the girl that snuck the note in his locker. Puck reaches the door and opens it, another note falls out, and he smiles but frowns when he sees the color of the note, since it's orange.

He uses his two fingers to claw up the orange note, which has the same smell of the red one fortunately and he flips it open to read the words.

_Dear Noah,_

_Thank you so much for wearing the jacket! I will be seeing you drinking that slushie in lunch today. By the way, it gets me so horny just to think of you only wearing that jacket, in my bed, naked ;). If you're still following this note (and hopefully, me), tomorrow the school will open up the new swimming pool and a lot of students will be there in the afternoon, and if you have an orange swimming trunks, I would be so pleased to see you in those exotic colored pair of trunks, especially when it would suck into your skin and show off your huge bulge in the southern area._

_I might be there and expect you, and then later on masturbating at home, thinking only about you._

_Loved and adored,_

_Elizabeth._

Puck's grin is so wide on his face; he thinks it would give him a permanent scar of his own smile. There it is again, the sweet smell of Elizabeth. Puck keeps the smile on his face and hides the note neatly into his wallet.

This chick not smell so fucking sweet and addictive, she's also horny and needy of him, and his body! Maybe her boobs are really big and perky, or her ass, God, just thinking about a sweet pair of ass strutting the hallway with him when they're finally dating. His dick is just getting hard imagining Elizabeth, let alone really meeting and dating the girl.

Noah Puckerman is totally going to swipe that Elizabeth up her feet.


	2. Yellow

Puck gets home and enters his house eagerly, trying not to be so excited so that his little sister won't be suspicious. He opens the door and sees her already playing Super Paper Mario on the Wii, mumbling her own curse words that Puck denies to teach her.

"Drat, now I'm stuck." Sarah throws the controller on the floor. "Oh, when did you get back dipstick?"

"Watch your mouth, and that controller. I'll take it back if you break it again." Puck says, going up the stairs to his room.

"Fine, stinker, the console's still mine anyways!" Sarah says, crawling to the floor and restarting the game.

Puck mumbles whatever to himself and enters his room. Then the Jewish boy spends the rest of the afternoon until dinner trying to find something for the swimming tomorrow. Luckily, he seems to own a dark orange swimming trunks and shoves the pants into his bag.

"Hey Noah, what do you want to eat? Mom calls and we have to eat take-out, again." Sarah yells up. "Or do you want to cook like a sissy?"

Puck thinks about his cooking skills, he used to be in a lot of cooking contests for kids before Sarah was born, maybe re-learning it will impress his future girlfriend. He smiles at his plan. "I'll be down in a sec! Prepare the kitchen for me!"

"Cook like a sissy then." Sarah says.

XXX

The next day, Puck can't keep his head down, sometimes literally down when Santana sexts him during class and he doesn't even bother replying. He is just excited and can't wait for the swimming pool opening, so that he can flexes his guns and shows everyone, including Elizabeth Smell Good, his abs. He is kind of disappointed when he found nothing in his locker that morning though, but the thought of Elizabeth thinking about him, masturbating _while_ thinking about him just plainly making him horny, it's like her smell and the nicely written note that he treasures in his wallet.

When the last bell rings, all the students leave the classrooms and head out for their lockers. Figgins speaks through the PDA system when all of the students are out.

"Attention students, the swimming pool for the summer is now officially open this afternoon. Please feel free to come and swim today. That is all, thank you for listening."

Right after Figgins ends the message, Puck tears away his shirt, throws it up the air and screams out loud, he then proceeds to run out to the swimming pool and everybody follow him, also screaming in excitement.

When he reaches the place, he just unbuttons his jeans right away; he goes commando as usual but slips on his orange trunks before anyone else gets there and jumps into the pool. He shivers at the cold water before dipping his head down the water to get over it.

Then the area fills up with students in bikinis, trunks, shorts, underwear and one-pieces, Puck begins to look around at the corner of his pool area. There are a lot of girls chit-chatting to each other, probably checking out the guys and choosing out which one worth flirting with.

Puck ignores all of the girls there, most of them are big-boobed and have nice waists, but the Jewish boy only wants to meet with his Elizabeth. He leaves the pool to sit on the bench near there, the sun is burning his skin, but staying under water makes his fingertips all pruny and he won't feel anything afterwards. He gets a good view of everyone at the place, but so far, no one resembles an "Elizabeth" for him.

He sighs and leans back onto his chair, that's when a figure walks up to him, blocking the sun's view from his eyes, so all he can see is the outline of the person, which includes a pair of C-cup breasts, nice waist and long hair.

"Elizabeth?"

"What Elizabeth, dumbass. It's me." He sits up and the girl turns out to be Santana, he frowns and lies back down again.

"What do you want, Santana?"

"Obviously some flirting, smirking and smooching. C'mon Puckerman, we both know I deserve something like that on a hot day like this." Santana says, hands on her hips.

"Not in the mood, Santana."

She gives him a skeptical look. "Fine, Brittany is waiting for me anyway. I'll just go and suit yourself if you want to make-out with a hot chick, okay? I will not be there; Santana had been rejected twice today, so she will go to her lady friend." She mumbles out the last sentence and leaves.

Puck ignores the girl and looks up at the sky, the breeze feels so nice on his skin, the clouds begin to bunch up and cover the sun from his sight, before Puck even knows it, he sleeps on the chair with his sun-glasses on.

XXX

The Jewish boy opens his eyes and finds out that the court is almost empty, there are only a couple of girls gathering up and… Hummel. Puck rubs his eyes and stands up from his chair, he yawns and stretches his body, the girls going pass him and practically eye-flirting with him, he winks at them and picks up his towel.

After 5 minutes of chatting, Puck has the girls' numbers, his charms still work, and then Puck squeezes the water out of his trunks and looks over at the skinny boy at the corner of the pool, his thighs dangling in the water. "Hey, Hummel!"

Kurt looks up from his spot and gives him a 'hmpf' before returning his gaze to the sunset on the empty field. Puck walks over at the boy and surprises Kurt when he taps on his shoulder, the boy's hair is soaking wet on his forehead, and he looks like he just arrived here.

"What?" Kurt snaps at him.

"Nothing, just chill, I'm not doing anything to you. What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like? I'm soaking my legs and enjoying the sunset." Kurt says, then he turns away to look at the view before Puck sits next to him, also soaking his legs into the cool water.

They don't say anything but the atmosphere isn't awkward; it's just quiet and quite peaceful. A gush of wind blows past them and Kurt's hair, even though wet, flies up a little bit. Puck sniffs the air behind Kurt's head, it smells so sweet and edible, it's like cotton candy, or marshmallow fluff. Puck keeps sniffing lightly at Kurt's smell before he realizes what he was doing, sniffing a guy, a _gay_ guy, next to him.

But the smell is so irresistible, it's just like that Elizabeth girl.

Before Puck can reach his arms out and hug the smell out of Kurt, the pale boy stands up and walks over to his bag. Kurt rummages through his bag and takes out a yellow piece of paper, then he turns around and Puck is in front of him, he lets out a small shriek and holds the paper to his chest.

"Do you always have a tendency of surprising people?"

Puck runs his hand through the strip of his hair. "Yeah, I'm surprising like that."

Kurt groans at his remark and slaps the yellow paper to Puck's chest. "What's this?"

"Some girl put it in the wrong bag. It's for you, _Noah_." Kurt sneers out his name and chuckles, then he leaves with his bathrobe around his body and his bag dangling on his shoulder.

Puck looks at the note and smells it, so sweet. It smells quite like Kurt just now, wait, when did Hummel become Kurt? Puck ignores the question and flips open the note.

_Dear Noah,_

_Oh. My. God. You look de-li-cious, I'd jump you anytime, any day ;) I totally want that bugle in your pants, it looks so big, and I bet it's big and thick when I have the chance of stripping you, Noah ;) Thanks for fulfilling my fantasy. Now talk business, I know that you are in Glee club, so I want you to dedicate _Yellow _by _Coldplay_ to me for the whole club to hear it. And please ask someone to record it for me! See me in your dreams, Noah ;)_

_Loved and adored,_

_Elizabeth._

_P/S: my email: __WMHSmail .com_

Puck finishes the note and smells it again, so damn sweet and edible, but it is kind of odd that it smells kinda like Hummel before.


	3. Green

**Hey, thanks for reading my last two chapters and support them. I'd like to make a few things clear here C:**

_The Quinn and Puck's baby incident never happened._

_Yes, if you've been reading the title and picking up the hints, the notes will be in the color of rainbow._

_Puck _almost (key word) _figure out who Elizabeth is, but Kurt likes girl's perfume too._

**Thanks for reading and enjoy this chapter C:**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Glee the next day, Puck prepares his guitar and goes there the earliest, since he has to give Brad an electric piano to play his song. When Rachel comes in, she finds Puck sitting on the floor, adjusting his guitar to the right note.<p>

"Good afternoon, Noah. You're here early." The girl says, flipping her hair back and settling down on her seat.

"Huh?" He looks up then focuses on his guitar again. "Yeah, I need to get this right; the song's kind of hard to play."

"Okay then." Rachel smiles, then she puts her things neatly on the seat next to hers, without further ado, she busies herself with her music sheets, some musical plays and a picture of Finn on her lap.

When Puck gives a sample of the song, Rachel bobs her head along while waiting for Finn to be there, the room is already filled with 5 of the 12 kids. Puck takes out his phone and sets it on video camera mode then he walks over to the Jewish girl and hands her his phone.

"If you want my number, you could have ask, Noah." She smiles, not looking up from her music sheets.

"No, no, I need you to record me doing the song."

"Oh?" Rachel's eyes glint with interest. "Since the start of the year, you have never recorded a song before, how come?"

"It's, uh, it's for my little sister, Sarah, she likes to show me off to her friends." He lies impeccably then he flashes her one of his charming smile and she smiles back.

"Okay then. I guess I'll go after you then." Rachel then busies herself again.

When the bell rings, all of the kids from extra classes storm out to go home or to their clubs, the rest of the Glee club arrives and chats to each other like every other Thursday. Then William comes in and greets the club.

"Hey guys! Okay, Sectionals is still far away, and we've got a bit more time in club today. Who wants to sing first?" Will says, clapping his friends and smiling to the Gleeks.

"Noah would like to go first, Mr. Schue, and then I will go after that." Rachel says after Will finishes his sentence. The teacher looks behind him and finds the Jewish boy ready to go.

"Okay, the floor's your, Puck."

"Thanks, Mr. Schue."

Puck begins strumming his guitar, the back-up instruments playing in the background as Puck starts to sing.

_Look at the stars,_

_Look how they shine for you,_

_And everything you do,_

_Yeah they were all yellow,_

Puck looks up and sees everyone paying attention to him. Santana with a flirty look, Rachel with an excited one and his phone in her hand recording, most of the guys are smiling and Mike is moving his head a little bit.

_I came along__  
><em>

_I wrote a song for you_

_And all the things you do_

_And it was called yellow_

Puck smiles at the second line and starts singing with more passion, he doesn't even notice all the girls' looks are focusing on him.

_So then I took my turn__  
><em>

_Oh all the things I've done_

_And it was all yellow_

Puck starts to imagine the image of Elizabeth. Long, dark brown, wavy and kind of curly hair, her eyes big and deep, her hands soft and small, maybe she has glasses, maybe she doesn't. The Jewish boy starts to play his guitar solo part, while doing that, he keeps his eyes close and thinks of Elizabeth. Her smell that makes him feel a little bit giddy and happy everyday, her nice hand-writing that has an 'i' with a heart replacing the dot.

_Your skin__  
><em>

_Oh yeah your skin and bones__  
><em>

_Turn into something beautiful__  
><em>

_D'you know you know I love you so__  
><em>

_You know I love you so_

Puck's smile widens as he thinks about the thought of loving Elizabeth. He really wants this girl, then he thinks of her boobs, and then her ass. What if she's taller than him? Who cares, as long as she has the sexual appeal that every girl would kill for.

_It's true look how they shine for you_

_L__ook how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine for you_

_L__ook how they shine_

_L__ook at the stars look how they shine for you_

He finishes the song and everyone stands up, giving him a standing ovation. Will comes over at his direction and pats him on the back. "Great job, Puck."

Puck grins and goes over to Rachel, she hands him his phone and gives him a huge compliment about how he uses a good song choice, but she is confuse about how that would make his sister happy, since she's just a kid and a fun song would be more appropriate.

"It's not like that wasn't a good performance, it was excellent for a guy like you, but wouldn't a more fun song would make Sarah happier?" Rachel says after club.

"Nah, she demands that song for me. I don't know what she listens to. Hey, thanks for the recording anyways. I owe you, my Jewish Princess." Puck replies, kissing her on the temple as she leaves later.

Puck walks up to his locker and finds Kurt closing his locker.

"Hey Hummel, what's up?" Puck says casually, his mood too happy to ask him, but a joke won't harm. "You're not here to give me the gay right?"

Kurt winces and chuckles at Puck's grin when he says that sentence. "No, I, um, I just want to say that it was a nice performance and it's kind of unfair that Mr. Schue won't give you any solo's like he always does to Finn." He clutches the books to his chest. "Nice performance, nonetheless, everyone likes it a lot."

"Yeah, thanks Hummel. You're kind of cool when I don't slushie you, or give you one of those dumpster dives." Puck opens his locker, the Jewish boy finds another green note laying in it, his grin gets wider every time, such a happy day. "What were you doing at my locker?"

Kurt hesitates a little bit before answering the question, "I saw it opened and I closed it. I did not steal anything, I swear!"

Then the pale boy runs off before Puck can ask more. The Jewish boy shrugs and takes the note then he half-run half-skips off the school ground and drives home.

XXX

Puck goes home and darts upstairs right away, not caring about Sarah's question about his loud footsteps. He locks the door to his room and jumps on his bed then he carefully takes out the green note, opens it up and it reads:

_Dear Noah,_

_I know that you haven't sent me the video yet, but I bet it's really good and awesome! So here's the deal, tomorrow is Friday, and I wanted to ask you out for a dinner at Breadstix, 7 o'clock. Wear something to match with my green scarf I just bought the other day, okay? I hope after the dinner, we could do _something_ that would please us both ;) Remember to send me the video, Noah, and 7 o'clock, okay? If your outfit is green, I hope I won't jump you on that dinner table ;)_

_Loved and adored,_

_Elizabeth_

Puck finishes the note and inhales the note deeply; he is getting so addicted with the smell. He rises from the bed and the thoughts register in his head. Date. A date with his smell good admirer, Puck grins and walks around his room to find a green shirt and a pair of jeans.


	4. Blue

Puck's day hurriedly passes while his mind is focusing on the true main event on that Friday, his date with Elizabeth Smell Good. He gets home and sees his Mom in the kitchen with Sarah eating broccoli ("I hope you don't turn green, Sarah Bear." He mocks. "Shut up, Puck." She snaps back). The Jewish boy runs upstairs and takes a longer shower than usual, spends his time in the bathroom shaving off his stubble, grooming his hair and dressing up.

By the time he was done, Puck is dressed nicely in a camouflage t-shirt and a pair of knee-ripped jeans, his body smells of _Axe_ aroma and his mohawk higher than usual. He runs downstairs and kisses his Mom and Sarah goodbye. "Where are you going?"

"On a date, nosy." Puck replies while looking for his keys in the bowl.

"With who?"

"My secret admirer." Puck grabs his jacket and leaves the house.

"Remember to tell me about it!" Sarah yells out to her brother.

Puck hurries to the garage and gets into his car right away. The clock flashes another minute, 6:50. Great, Puck thinks, another 10 minutes drive and he will be at Breadstix.

XXX

By the time Puck enters the door, he searches around for his date, but she is no where to be found. He walks to the reservation and orders a table for two. Puck sits down by the seat next to the window and gazes out the glass door, looking for the perfect Elizabeth's figure.

But the time passed and before Puck even notices, it's already 7:30. The waitress asks Puck to order but he decides not to and waits for a little longer. 7:45, she's still not there. The Jewish boy orders his food and wants to eat away his sadness, but this Elizabeth is really making him mad. Asked him on a date and then bailed on him? The nerves of that smelled good girl. Puck's orders come up at the same time when he sees Kurt standing behind the waitress.

The countertenor is wearing nicely designed clothes as usual, a nice white button up shirt with a black gillet and a shiny dolphin pin stuck on it, along with that, Puck notices Kurt's green scarf, that fits with the color of Puck's shirt and Kurt's eyes.

"Hi." Kurt smiles at him then the pale boy lets himself sit down opposite of Puck.

"You're not Elizabeth, are you?" Puck narrows his eyes and looks at Kurt tentatively, like searching for girls' parts on the other boy's body. "Because I'm pretty sure the name Elizabeth is meant for a girl."

"What? No, Puck. I'm here eating dinner with my family." Kurt points at the table on the opposite side of the restaurant, where Burt, Carole and Finn are sitting. They wave at the two and Puck waves back. "What brings you here on this lovely night?"

"Why are you talking to me?" Puck asks right away as soon as he sees Kurt behind the waitress.

"Finn is annoying me with the Rachel talk with Dad and Carole, I can't take it, and I saw you from across the room, so I told them that I'll be here until dinner comes." Kurt smiles at Puck, whose eyes still narrow since the school's gay purposely walks up and talks to him like they're friends. "Come on, I don't want to go back and listen about Rachel. Let's be friends! Introduce yourself."

Puck sighs and chomps down on his shrimp. "My name is Noah Puckerman, I'm 17 and I'm used to be bailed on by girls named Elizabeth."

Kurt chuckles lightly at the other boy's monotone voice, but stops quickly when he looks at him with a skeptical look, Kurt clears his throat and asks, "Bailed on?"

"Yeah, this chick Elizabeth, she's my secret admirer, asked me out yesterday in school with her note, at Breadstix, and she bailed on me." Puck snorts as he chews on his food and looks at Kurt, who's trying not to look disgusted by the Jewish boy's nature. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Kurt smiles, they sit quietly for a minute or two then Kurt grabs Puck's hand and holds it up. "Listen, I overheard Mr. Schue after Glee that we will have this duet assignment next week, and I'm _hoping_ that we should pair up."

"Why?"

"Well, after yesterday's performance, I figured that your voice is perfectly deep and hoarse enough for the song that I've been thinking about singing. And if we mix it up, Mr. Schue _has_ to give us the duet as the opening sequence for Sectionals. What do you say?"

Puck puts his fork down and ponders for a while. "What's in it for me?"

"If you like, I can do your chores, or help you go shopping to choose out the perfect outfit for your date." Kurt smirks. "Perhaps I can give you some girl tips on this Elizabeth you've been talking about."

Puck purses his lips and plays with his fingers. "Fine, deal."

"Great! Call me tonight or tomorrow, my weekends are free if you want to come over and enjoy your dinner!" Kurt then skips back to his table and the Jewish boy just waves goodbye to him, and to the family.

XXX

"Mom, why does Rachel always say we need to go slow? I mean, we only went out twice a week in the weekends and we got to her house and made out—"

"Stop, Finn." Kurt says.

"And she let me touch her chest, with clothes on! Can you give me some tips?"

"Gosh, Finn, have some table manners will you?" Kurt slams his fork and knife down. "Have you ever listened to me talk about the issues I have with boys before?"

"This is not really personal and it's not my fault you can't stand the heterosexualness in our family."

"There is no such word as heterosexualness dude. Even I know that." Puck comments, interrupting Kurt and Finn's argument, no wonder Finn always complains about Kurt in school to him.

After Finn keeps looking over at Puck's table, Carole invites Puck over to join the dinner and the conversation, Kurt thinks it's a good idea since Puck can keep Finn stops talking about Rachel for more than fifteen minutes.

"It's my word then, I created it." Finn says then he turns back to Carole. "Mom?"

"Well dear, I think that you should listen to her. You know patience is a virtue and good things happen to people have patience." Carole smiles at her son. "Right, Burt?"

"No comment."

After that, Carole lures Puck into the conversations and soon enough, the family talks about Puck and his life. Burt thinks that he's just a punk, kind of portraying who the Dad was in the past. Then Finn talks about forgiving Puck for stealing his girlfriend and knocked her up, which makes Burt frowns and changes the subject.

Later on, when the family is done with their dinner and Burt, Carole and Finn is outside the restaurant and the two boys see a waitress walking up to them.

"Um, hi, are you Noah Puckerman?" She asks.

"Yeah, it's me." Puck says, turning around to face the girl. She blinks at his looks and Puck flashes a smile. "What's up?"

"Um, there was a girl that asked me to give this to you." The waitress gives him a piece of sky blue paper, Puck thanks her and gives her his number, which is why the waitress runs off timidly and grins happily.

"I thought you like this Elizabeth girl." Kurt sounds concerning, he puts his hand on Puck's shoulder lightly but the Jewish boy shakes it away.

"Yeah, but I'm not dating her. So I can give girls' my number, right?" Puck puts the slip of paper into the pocket. "Besides, I don't really tend to stick with girls who bail me on a date."

"But you shouldn't! I suspect that this girl really likes you; maybe you should give her a chance. Don't fuck around anymore, Puck." Kurt whispers, holding onto the hem of his shirt.

"Why would you care? It's not like you're Elizabeth." Puck laughs and pats his shoulder. "Are you?"

"Whenever you see me, do I look like I want a pair of boobs and vagina to you?" Kurt gives him a skeptical look and takes Puck's hand off his shoulder and holds it up his chest. "I just think that you should try to be in a relationship for once. Give the girl a chance?"

The Jewish boy looks at him and pulls his hand back, he thinks about what Kurt just says. Puck is suspicious about Kurt's actions when they're talking or meeting with each other, it's like Kurt wants Puck to accept this girl and date her. One, Kurt has relation to Elizabeth. Two, Kurt knows Elizabeth. Three, Kurt _is_ Elizabeth.

Testing the water, Puck asks him, "Do you somehow know Elizabeth?"

Kurt hesitates a little bit before he answers, but when he opens his mouth Finn runs over Puck and tells them Kurt needs to go home. Kurt sighs in relief and watches as Puck and Finn walk together, but he touches his neck and feels the loss of his scarf.

"I forgot my scarf." Kurt tells the boys and walks back to the restaurant.

The countertenor opens the door and is greeted by the same girl that gave Puck the slip of paper. Kurt reaches into his pocket to pull out a fifty and gives to the girl the money. "Great job, here." He smiles and takes the scarf from the girl's hand.

"No problem. It's sweet how you're trying to hide your identity, it's mysterious." The waitress says, smiling at him.

"Yeah, but I almost blew my cover though." Kurt laughs and thanks the girl again then leaves the restaurant.

XXX

When Kurt gets home, he walks upstairs and enters his room right away. He locks it and then jumps on his bed and pulls out a picture under the pillows, a picture of Noah Puckerman.

"Dear Noah, I love you a lot but I'm not a girl. Will you still love me?" Kurt talks to the picture and he slightly bends the head of Puck on the picture, making a nod. "I love you too." Then he kisses the photo.

He sighs happily and holds the picture close to his chest.

XXX

Puck gets home and gets ask by his little sister, but he ignores her anyway and goes up to his room. He locks the door and takes off his shirt, he's about to take off his pants until he feels the paper inside of the pocket and takes it out.

Then he reads.

_Dear Noah,_

_I am so sorry for not coming tonight. I gave this to a waitress before you came and asked her to give it to you. If you're reading it, then I don't expect you to forgive me, but I just want you to know that I want to make it up to you, maybe in Glee? I'll be in Glee next Thursday, I promised. I feel so bad for not coming and I want to make it up to you, so please be there Thursday, okay? I like you a lot and I think I might fall in love with you and I don't want you to give up on me. It's just not really the right time for me to meet you, and don't question that thought, I'm going to meet you real soon. Thanks for the video, I love it and I hope you'll mean those words in the future :)_

_Loved and adored,_

_Elizabeth._

_P/S: Please be in Glee on Thursday._

Puck slaps the piece of paper onto his face and heaves out a long sigh. This Elizabeth is driving him crazy without doing anything. He's so eager to meet her, yet she bailed on him. And now she's asking him to be in Glee next week.

_Shit_, Puck thinks.

He sits down on his bed and digs his pocket to find his phone and calls Kurt. The countertenor picks up after the second ringing.

"_Hello?_" A soft voice answers.

"Hey Hummel, it's Puck, about that assignment, I want to take care of it tomorrow, can I come over?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading this chapter and thanks for alerting my story. I'm really confident about this because it's going to end in about 3 more chapters, the next one won't be in color and just revolve around Kurt and Puck (hint hint), thanks for picking up the hints so that I won't explain very much (not good at that) and as always, thanks for enjoying.<strong>

_Chapters:_

**PK-next**

**Indigo**

**Violet**

**+Extra**

**If you guys want this to end up angst, I can make it like that, I just need opinions and prompts. After this I'll continue on OMG. Thanks.  
><strong>


	5. Noah & Kurt

**Hey perverts! I am updating since forever from Narnia and here's another chapter for you guise! You should be happy, because this is from writer's block, and well, I received story alerts from 74 perverts! Enjoy and thanks for reading!**

**P/S: At the almost end of the story, I just needed to change the POV because I said so.**

* * *

><p>"Oh, okay. Tomorrow my Dad's going to take Finn and Carole out to watch a game." Kurt waits for a bit. "No, I don't have a clue what game that is." He laughs.<p>

Kurt's currently on the phone with Noah, the jock that Kurt developed a school-girl crush on not too long ago. He leans against the wall and twirls the cord line of his telephone, his cheeks faintly pink and his hair kind of mussed since he just took a shower.

"You can be over here around 10, if you can wake up at that time." Kurt smiles, he bits his lips and laughs a bit more. "Of course you can, _Noahsaurus._"

His face can't stop smiling and giggling the whole time he's talking to Noah through the phone, which causes Burt to look over at him occasionally and raises an eyebrow. Finally, Kurt hangs up with a grin stuck on his face and his hands clasp together and his mouth producing giggles. "Okay, see you tomorrow."

"Who was that on the phone?" Burt asks, not looking away from his newspaper.

"Oh, no one." Kurt answers and skips his way through the living room and to his basement.

"It didn't sound like no one to me." Burt coughs and expects an answer from his son, but Kurt's long gone into his basement and happiness.

XXX

Kurt rolls to his left and right side over and over again while holding a picture of Noah on his chest. Gosh, he is so nervous about tomorrow, but no doubt happy since his crush is coming over. Shit, what if he loses his calm and content side and jumps onto Noah? Kurt has to think of a way to hide his façade.

The countertenor moves away from his bed, hides the picture and runs to his laptop and searches for ways to be calm in front of your crush.

Tomorrow is going to be perfect!

XXX

Kurt is nervous and he's dressed in his very casual outfit, just a long-sleeved cream shirt that covers his hands and a pair of skinny jeans. Kurt says his goodbyes to the family and goes back into the house; he quickly fixes his hair before the bell rings and runs out like a maniac.

"Hi Noah." Kurt manages to breathe out.

"Hey." Noah greets back and walks into the house with his guitar case and a DVD in both of his hands. "Listen, I just rented this really cool action movie and I want to watch it with you, since my sister hogged the TV and Finn told me about how big your TV is."

Kurt tries not to lose his mind and answers, "Yeah, sure. But you cannot jump on my bed and eat popcorn on it; it just got back from the laundry."

"Cool." Noah says. The countertenor then walks the Jewish boy through the house and down to his room. Noah is amazed by how simple yet exquisite Kurt's room is, it's all in black, white, silver and gold. Noah places his guitar down on the nearest sofa, runs straight to Kurt's TV and finds 3 gaming consoles, a blu-ray DVD player, a normal DVD player, a stereo and a huge TV.

Kurt walks down the room with a bowl of popcorn and laughs at Noah's reaction to his electronics. "Why are your eyes so big?"

"Dude, you have a whole electronic store in here. Look, an Xbox 360, a PS3, a Wii E3, the blu-ray DVD player, a stereo and a fucking huge TV." Noah then eyes Kurt. "You're rich, dude."

"If you call me dude again, you will leave this place without a partner, two testicles and your little manhood."

"Noted," Noah laughs.

XXX

When the movie finishes, Kurt leaves the room and goes to cook some dinner for both of them. Noah, who demands dinner in the middle of the movie, already starts to mess with Kurt's computer; he doesn't have a computer at home and only uses the ones at school, so it's kind of hard to figure out how to use Kurt's Mac. Kurt comes down around half an hour later with a tray of food, he finds Noah screaming at the desktop and his fingers rapidly clicking the mouse.

"DIE YOU PIECE OF SHIT! DIE!" He screams, but seems to be stopping for a moment and turns around to see Kurt with food. "Awesome, I'm starving down here."

Kurt rolls his eyes and places the tray down onto the table, takes a glance at Noah's game and then proceeds to close the browser.

"Hey! I was playing that."

"The reason you're here is to learn the duet with me, not playing games on my computer, eating my food and enjoying yourself like it's a normal afternoon at _your_ house." Kurt says, pushing Noah away from the chair he was sitting on. "And this is my house."

Noah looked like a child with its lollipop taken away as he moved away from the chair and sat down on the floor next to Kurt's legs. The pale boy knew that he had been quite harsh on Noah the moment the Mohawked boy stepped inside his house, but he was nervous, who could blame him? His biggest crush after Finn was in his house, _his room_. And not even Finn would agree to do a duet with him.

After a minute of searching for songs, Kurt gave in and slumped on his chair, it was hard enough that the boy he had asked to do a duet with him didn't like show tunes, but Kurt didn't like something too sexual to do in the club.

"What's wrong?" Noah asked, looking up from his lap.

"I, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, am out of ideas for songs to sing." Kurt mumbled desperately and placed his hands on his face. "What am I going to do?"

"Can I choose?"

Last choice, Kurt, you guys are partners, let him choose something, Kurt thought. He stood up and went to sit on his bed. "Fine, I only have one choice anyway."

"Thanks, dud – Hummel." Noah fixed quickly.

Kurt smiled and flopped down on his bed, thinking about the chances he would have with Noah after the duet, but one thing led to another, he had a half-excited member in his pants. Kurt excused himself into the bathroom, blocking his groin area while doing so.

When he finally locked the door, Kurt blushed at the bulge around in the middle of his legs, and since jerking off while your ex-bully was outside of your bathroom wouldn't strike you as smart, Kurt thought of Santana and Brittany's… delicate parts, he shivered at the imagination, but then, for whatever random reason, Noah popped up between the girls' and started to kiss both of them. He began kissing and caressing those girls' faces their necks and (totally fake) boobs.

Kurt didn't care that his junior isn't calm yet, but he exited the bathroom and jumped on Noah, with his soft lips crashed with Noah's dry one. The other boy let out a gasp and kissed back. Kurt felt hands on his hips and something hard pressed to his equally hard erection. Oh my god, he was turning Noah on, and what nerve did his tongue have, to be probing with Kurt's closed lips.

XxX

Puck did not see this coming, but when he saw it, he responded. Those soft lips and needy hands entered his mind, roaming around and exploring it, it was as if they wanted to find him out. And god, the smell, fruity and fresh and light, it wasn't like those channel perfume or adult stuff that MILF's and girls put on, this was different, and Puck loved it. He didn't open his eyes when the soft lips contacted with his, Puck was going to enjoy this kiss, this one hell of a kiss.

He grinded onto the other's hips, totally ignoring the bulge, but he didn't care, something occupied his mind already. Jesus, tongues and mouths and lips and saliva, they were everywhere and of course, the obvious Puckerman Jr. wasn't going to back down, and so his cock began to grow bigger.

A moan slipped, he wasn't sure it was him, or the other person.

Fuck Elizabeth… Puck smirked, Elizabeth was definitely in front of him, and he could recognize this sweet aroma anywhere. Elizabeth, Lizzie, Eliza, Beth… Elizabeth…

…Hummel?

"Fuck!" Puck pushed Hummel, who looked terrified and little, and hot, off his body. Wait, hot? "What the fuck, Hummel?"

"I…" Hummel stopped, he looked flushed; his cheeks might be even redder than… something other than tomatoes. "I don't know, okay? I was trying to do my business, and then you popped up in my mind and it just burst! I didn't mean it, I swear!"

Puck looked at him again, his lips were so red and swollen, and his saliva (or was it Puck's?) was at the corner of his mouth. Hummel's full-of-product hair was messy and looked like he had been fucked for the past 3 minutes, and his ears turned redder and redder, and his package was huge in his pants. He looked totally ho—

"I'm sorry!" Hummel said while looking down to the floor. "I didn't know what was wrong with me, I didn't mean to kiss you, but something was wrong and I just couldn't help myself—"

Those soft lips again, were it even possible for guys' lips to be this soft?

Hummel moaned, and shit, that fruity smell again, it felt so good…

_Fuck, I need a cigar._ Puck thought, and then he pushed Hummel down to the floor, kissing him ferociously.

* * *

><p><strong>The ending of the chapter feels like that to me and no one will complain (if you want more of this story), and thanks for creeping with me even when I didn't update 74 perverts, sorry for the cliffhanger? Idk, is that a cliffhanger? Anyways, please review and maybe there might be more of those above ;) *hint hint*<strong>


	6. Indigo

**Hey pervs and pervs, here's the next chapter of _Of Rainbow and Secret Admirer. _I hope you guys like this chapter and I've been receiving alerts from... 90 perverts out there! Good to know that PucKurt always attracts perverts, because we have the best porn! Anyways, enough of me yip-yapping, if this chapter is awesome, thank my lovely beta, Aedy (or waytotheend), for helping me!**

**Warnings: Puck has a mouth that would put a sailor to shame.**

**I don't make profit out of Glee, or this fan fiction, but it's mine, and I don't get money out of it, so yeah.**

XXX

He didn't even know that he was looking at Hummel and he didn't want to know why he was looking at Hummel. Hell, Puck had no fucking idea why he was in algebra, but whatever the reason was, it was a damned good one if he was there.

Hummel looked good in every way Puck imagined him; on that chair, on that table, on the teacher's desk, up against the board, on his knees, on his bed, on the floor of the classroom, on the floor of his room. Hummel looked good everywhere, and had looked especially good the previous night, on the floor, underneath him.

Puck straightened up from the table he was leaning on. Oh Jesus, he wasn't day dreaming about fucking Hummel, was he? He admitted to himself that Hummel was the hottest piece of ass he had ever seen.

But it wasn't his fault! It was because Hummel wore that sissy girl perfume that smelled so good and fruity, and it definitely smelled like Elizabeth Smell Good, but they couldn't have shared the same perfume, could they? It could have all been a coincidence; Hummel could always have bought that perfume on his own;the pool side note, the green scarf, and the time when he closed Puck's locker.

The bell rang and cutting short Puck's thoughts about Kurt Hummel, and his hot piece of ass. Gathering his things, Puck unconsciously made his way towards his favorite person.

"Hey Hummel," at that, Hummel turned around and there he was. Puck had expected he would be thrilled to see the hottest man in his life, but no. "What's with the face?"

"I don't talk to neanderthals that wanted me just for a fuck." At that, Puck's eye widened a little. "Instead of for something that I have wanted for so long, ever since I was a growing boy. And since I have already made it fun for you last weekend, what do you want now?"

Puck was kind of speechless, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"Babe..."

"Do _not_ call me-"

"_Hummel_, you're not just a fuck, okay?" Kurt raised his finger. "And before you say anything more, I can guarantee you that yesterday was nothing more than just a get-together between us." If Puck had any common sense, he shouldn't say that, but he didn't, and so before Puck could do anything more, Hummel's hand was across his face, giving him a hard slap.

"Fuck you, Puckerman!" Kurt shouted at him, but he couldn't do anything but watch the boy storming out of the rather empty classroom.

Fuck, a slap across the face and his name turned from Hummel into Kurt, what was he? A fucking masochist? Puck turned around and saw Kurt leaving the room, he also heard a sniff coming from the other boy before he had exited the class completely. Fuck, he made Kurt cry.

XXX

"Oh my god, come here baby." Puck heard Mercedes' voice echoing down the hall, and then some sniffing that was muffled, probably Kurt was there. Puck was about to run out there and face Kurt, but then decided that the idea probably wasn't really smart. Instead, Puck opted to hide by the wall near there, listening to their conversation.

"Can I kick his ass? I swear, my fist will punch so deep into his stomach, his balls will fall off his dick." Puck heard Mercedes saying, and a quick "no" was out before Mercedes could finish her sentence. "Boo, that asshole Puckerman told you that yesterday was a _get-together_, like it's a normal thing, and it's supposed to happen or something."

"No, this is fine, he was right, it was because of me, I made it happen." Puck heard sniffing again, and somehow, his chest tightened, but just a little bit. "It's a risk I have to take, since sooner or later, I have to tell him."

"Oh, boo…" Maybe Mercedes pulled Kurt into a hug again, but the fact that there was something secretive between her and Kurt aroused Puck's curious mind. Were they hiding things from him? God, how he wanted to ask them what they were hiding from him, but Puck was famous for thinking with his dick, and Kurt just turned him on so much, he walked right around the corner and approached the best friends quickly.

"Hey Mercedes," they looked up, "Kurt. I heard my name next to the word asshole and couldn't stop myself from wondering, _Puckerman, what the fuck did you do to have the title of asshole coming out of Aretha's mouth over there?_"

"It's none of your business, Puck," the boy spoke up, his voice trembling but strong.

"You heard him Puckerman. Fuck off."

"No, and not until one of you tells me the secret that you were talking about," Puck lowered his voice, "or I'll just go ahead and yank little Kurtie here into that closet and will force him, in my way, to tell me what you two were talking about."

"You wouldn't dare." Mercedes pulled Kurt closer to her, as if she was trying to protect him.

"Then spill."

Kurt bit his lips and looked over at Mercedes, who looked at Puck intensely. The countertenor sighed and removed Mercedes' arms, looking guilty and purposefully ignoring Mercedes' gasp. "'Cedes, I don't want to be raped, or forced, or being locked inside of a janitor's closet that smells like cockroaches."

"Boo, you sure?" Mercedes sure sounded concerned and it made Puck think that this secret would be worth his time then.

"Yes, 'Cedes, I'm sure. I'll be fine, just go home; Church is today, isn't it?"

"Come on, already, I don't have all day and stop tempting me into throwing your little boy into the dark, cockroach-smelling pit."

Mercedes glared at Puck and gathered her things, and right before the glorious diva left, she made sure to leave some rules. What a pain in the ass.

XXX

A walk in the park would totally help Puck convince Kurt to tell him the big secret, yeah right. Fucking half an hour already and all Kurt talked about was clothes, some slutty girls in school that Puck already fucked, and of course, musical.

"Sorry about before, you know, slapping you and stuff. I know that you got the right to do that, I mean, we're not even dating and I acted like I'm your little girlfriend or something."

"Just tell me Hummel, what is the secret you have with Aretha about, because I'm interested since you've been dropping hints all week long about this particular character in your dirty little secret."

"I have _not_ been dropping hints about my secret, and why would you be interested in it? You wouldn't even tolerate me for a simple conversation last week."

"We made out; I thought that already made me pass the acquaintances line with you."

Kurt huffed and glared at Puck, who just smiled innocently and pulled himself to a near-by bench, gesturing Kurt before he sat down on the flat wood. Kurt also made his way toward the bench and sat down at the farthest place from Puck, and placed his messenger bag next to him, as if he was trying to make a shield to stay away from Puck. He opened the bag and pulled out a planner, thick with a lot of paper sticking out of it, and pulled out the brightest one of all the white ones, and handed it over to Puck.

"What's this?" Puck looked at the deep blue colored paper, flipping open the two pages.

"Just read it and I'll explain to you." Kurt put the planner back inside his bag.

Puck did, he opened the paper and read the familiar scented paper.

_Dear Noah,_

_I hope that I can __meet you on Thursday this week, and make all the promises I made before in those past notes come true ;) I really want to meet you, Noah, and I think that it's safe to tell you this secret, Kurt is my secret messenger, that was why he had the note on the poolside, and was at your locker after your performance; he wanted to put the note in, not give it to you. I hope you haven't mistaken__ him for anything else; he's not your stalker or anything, because you will be mine ;)_

_P/S: Please leave him as he is._

_Love,_

_Elizabeth._

Dumbstruck would be the right word to describe Puck's feeling right now, because whoa, too much info at once. He glanced over at Kurt, whose smile seemed so soft and caring, and then Puck realized, Kurt wasn't Elizabeth, not at all, and it pained him, to think that he and Kurt weren't meant to be together.

"So," Kurt flattened the hem of his shirt, "now you know."

"Now I know."

Puck just sat there, dumbstruck with the news, wondering why he was kind of disappointed inside and his cock was kind of hard because of Kurt's scent. His mouth opened slightly and didn't close until Kurt broke the ice.

"Well, I have practice to do and I'll email you the song when I found the perfect one then. See you."

And Puck just sat there, dumbstruck and all that.

_Fuck, what do I do now? I want Kurt, not Elizabeth. Fuck, fuck! Fuckity fucking fuck!_

XXX

**The end of the chapter! I hope you guys like it, and I will see you in the next chapter! Thanks my beta again for fixing this chapter and please read and reviews are always welcome!**


End file.
